Demon Revival Saga: Visitor from Avalon
by StellaMagic
Summary: An old man shows up and reveals himself to be Xua Wing, father of the 8 Demon Sorcerers. This starts a brand new journey for the J-Teens as they try to find the lost chi of Drago's family before the Goblins do.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: Familiar Intruder in Section 13**

It has been a week since the J-Teens stopped the Goblin Army. The Army may be stuck in their prison, but Froggo and the Goblin Trio are still at large. The J-Teens have been searching all over the city for them. His Wu searched from the air; Drago looked for them at the Golden Gate Bridge; Ice and Chrissie looked for them in the alleys; Cody looked for them at the Park, and Colleen looked at Fisherman's Wharf. That evening, they regrouped at Uncle's Rare Finds.

"Any luck finding the Goblins?" Colleen asked as she caught her breathe.

"Not a chance, Girl," Ice replied, "When goblins lay low, they really know how to lay low."

"We can continue the search tomorrow," Drago said, "Right now; I'm too tired to look."

"We're all tired, Drago," Hsi Wu said.

"We better get home and get some rest," Cody suggested, "Then, we'll be energized for those goblins."

They all said their goodnights to each other and headed home. While Drago and His, in their human form, head back to Section 13, they were being watched by an old man with a long white beard and wearing a red and gold Chinese robe while carry a stick similar to Daolon Wong's, only gold.

"So that young man is Drago," the Old Man said to himself, "Won't he and Hsi Wu be surprised with what I'm about to show them."

It is already midnight, and Drago and Hsi Wu were fast asleep in their rooms. His Wu was sleeping upside-down in his room like a bat. Some Section 13 agents were up for the Night Shift. Suddenly, a orange, swirling portal opens. Coming out of the portal is the same old man who was watching Drago and Hsi Wu. The Agents pushed a red button and sounded the alarm. Jackie, Jade, Captain Black, Drago, and Hsi Wu woke up to the alarm.

At Uncle's Rare Finds, Uncle and Tohru woke with the willies.

"Tohru, Uncle has the willies," Uncle said.

"Me too, Sensei," Tohru replied, "There must be some great magic nearby."

At Colleen's house, her communicator is beeping with a red light. She woke up and realized what it means.

"An intruder at Section 13!" she shouted as she started to contact the teens with her communicator.

Back at Section 13, the agents the old man surrounded. He used his gold staff to freeze the agents in their place. Drago, Jade, and Jackie stood ready to fight. Hsi Wu is too busy observing the old man.

"There is something very familiar about that old man," he wondered as he rubbed his tiny beard.

Then, the J-Teens came out of the elevator to help.

"We came as soon as we received the alarm!" Chrissie said as they rushed out.

They surrounded the old man quickly.

"We got you surrounded," Captain Black said, "Give yourself up."

"It's okay, Captain Black," the Old Man said, "I mean you no harm.

"How'd you know my name?"

Uncle and Tohru suddenly appeared with news.

"Jackie, Uncle and Tohru had willies," Uncle informed, "A great magic source is near."

"We know, Uncle," Jackie said, "This old man is another chi wizard."

"Another?"

"Indeed," the old man said, "I have been keeping a close eye on you ever since you met my son."

"Your son?" Uncle asked.

"Who's your son?" Jade asked.

"Shendu."

"SHENDU?" they shouted in flabberghast.

Hsi Wu got excited when he realized who the old man really is. He flew down and hugged him.

"Father!" he shouted ecstatically.

"It's good to see you again, Son," the old man said.

"Excuse Uncle, but who are you?" Uncle asked.

The old man glowed and transformed into a white-colored version on Tchang Zu.

"My name is Xua Wing, Ruler of Avalon Dragon of Light, and Guardian Wizard to all magic," he introduced himself.

"Xua Wing?" Tohru and Uncle shouted in shock

Uncle hit Jackie with his fingers

"Jackie, bow before Xua Wing!" he commanded, "We are in the presence of magic royalty!"

Jackie, Tohru and Uncle got down on the floor and bowed before Xua Wing. Tohru grabbed Captain Black and Jade and made them bow. The J-Teens, while not knowing what's going on, bowed down. Drago looked very confused as he stood.

"Drago, come give your grandfather a hug," Hsi Wu commanded. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Avalon**

Uncle and Tohru were explaining to Jackie, Jade, Black, and the J-Teens about Xua Wing and Avalon, while Drago is getting acquainted with his grandfather.

"Xua Wing is known as the very first Chi Wizard and Ruler of Avalon Island," Uncle explained.

"Avalon, as in the final resting place of King Arthur?" Jackie said with his eyes wide open.

"That and more. Avalon is the birthplace of all magic, including the magical creatures of legend. Xua Wing's job is to make certain all worlds magic is kept within balance between light and dark."

"When you meant magical creatures, does that include Shendu and his brothers and sisters?" Colleen asked.

"Exactly, Colleen."

"So what brings you to Section 13, Your Royal Magicness?" Colleen asked Xua Wing.

"Can't an old man come visit his grandson and give him a big surprise?" Xua Wing chuckled.

"What kind of surprise, Grandfather?" Drago asked.

"If you follow me to Avalon, I will show you," Xua Wing replied s he made another portal.

Xua Wing went into the portal first; then, the J-Teens went in alphabetical order, and then Jackie, Jade, Black, Uncle, and Tohru. When they came to the other side of the portal, they see a fresh green place with clear blue skies, aurora colors floating everywhere, and magical creatures of all kinds everywhere. They looked on with awe. A purple fairy flies toward Xua Wing with news.

"Master Xua Wing, the wizard has just finished the necessary preparations," the fairy informed.

"Thank you," Xua Wing said, "Tell him I'll be there with my guests."

They continue to walk onward toward the castle. Colleen couldn't help but look at all the natural beauty.

"Avalon looks like something out of a fairy tale," Colleen said with awe.

"Where did you think those fairy tales were invented?" Hsi Wu said.

Cody looked to his right and rubbed his eyes when he saw a unicorn. What they didn't know is that they are being followed by the Monkey King.

Finally, they made it to the castle.

"Open the front gates!" Xua Wing commanded.

The guards open the gate. The group looks toward the gate and see something running closer to them. It's a dragon that looked like Toothless, only white and with blue eyes. It ran toward them and jumped Hsi Wu. Black was about to shoot it off of him until he sees Hsi Wu laughing as the dragon licks him like a dog. The group showed confused looks in their eyes.

"It's okay, Guys," Hsi Wu said, "It's just Fury, our house pet."

"That's a house pet?" Jackie said baffled.

They continue into the castle and walked down the corridors.

"So how come you never told me about grandfather, Unc?" Drago asked

"We haven't spoken of him since we were banished into the Netherworld," Hsi Wu replied.

"Why?"

"He was the one who gave the Eight Immortals the spells that defeated us."

"Serious?" Jade said.

"Indeed, Jade," Xua Wing explained, "My children were given powers to help humans, but instead, they became corrupted and used their powers to bully and terrorize the humans. I gave the Immortals the means to stop them before they got hurt."

"So the Eight Immortals banishing you was just Dear Old Dad giving you and your brothers and sisters an interdimensional time-out," Jade smirked.

"Don't remind me," Hsi Wu lowered his head.

"But why did you go bad in the first place?" Uncle said.

"I don't know," Hsi Wu explained, "All I remember is Tchang Zu talking us into it. After that, it got a little fuzzy."

The group finally came into the chambers. As they walked down the Main Hall, they saw suits of armor staring at them.

"Which amusement park attraction does this remind me of?" Jackie asked himself.

Xua Wing opened the door at the end of the hallway. Inside is a cavern that's as beautiful as Luray's Caverns.

"These caverns are known as the Rookery, where the eggs of my children were first hatched," Xua Wing said.

"I remember this place, Hsi Wu said, "Why did you bring us back here?"

Xua Wing pointed upward to show them. The J-Teens turn and see the same kind of eggs used for Shendu's rebirth by Daolon Wong, except there were seven and in different colors. Drago looked inside the eggs and sees his aunts and uncles inside. This surprised Drago and Hsi Wu even more.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Demon Eggs**

Drago looked with awe as he saw his family within the eggs.

"Aunty Bai Tsa! Uncle Tso Lan!" he said.

He suddenly gasped when he saw the egg containing his father Shendu.

"Father!"

This shocked Uncle as well.

"Aiyaa!" he screamed, "Demon Rebirth Eggs!"

He suddenly heard a familiar Chinese voice.

"I thought I heard a familiar yell," said the voice.

Coming from behind Shendu's egg is Daolon Wong, the Dark Chi Wizard he battled years ago.

"Daolon Wong!" Uncle shouted as he got out his lizard and blowfish.

"Stand down, Wizard," Daolon said, "I'm not here to fight."

"Huh?" Jackie and the gang say altogether.

"I can explain for Daolon's presence," Xua Wing said,"After the Goblin Trio destroyed my children, I was devastated. Then, I remembered Daolon using the rebirth spell to revive Shendu. I pulled Daolon out of the time loop and promised him his powers back on two conditions."

"To revive all seven of your children?" Uncle mentioned one.

"And to promise to never use my powers for the forces of darkness ever again," Daolon said the other.

"With all due respect, Xua Wing, aren't you afraid of your children causing any trouble once they are fully revived?" Jackie asked nervously.

"If they misbehave, Jackie, I'll send them back to their interdimensional time-out," Xua Wig replied.

"Besides, Jackie, they don't deserve what happened to them," Jade said, "If Drago and Hsi Wu were able to change, why can't the other demons?"

"I can relate to how much one can change with another chance," Tohru said.

"You're right. How soon will the Seven Demons be revived?"

"There's a problem with that," Daolon said, "In order for the Demons to be revived, they must have their chi to sustain them. Without their chi, they will remain in their dormant state."

"You never used Shendu's chi before," Tohru reminded him.

"Actually, the heat from heat beam eyes was a part of Shendu's chi."

"Aiyaa! Where are we going to find demon chi?" Uncle asked in frustration.

Colleen suddenly had an idea.

"The Chi Urn!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?" said the rest of the J-Teens.

"When Drago first met the Goblin Trio, they used a spell to absorb the entire Chi he absorbed and put all of it into an Irish urn. They might still have it."

"One Problem," Hsi Wu pointed out, "We don't know where their hideout is."

The Monkey King eavesdropped on their conversation.

"This is my big chance to help my buddy Shendu out," he whispered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Goblins' Latest Scheme**

Meanwhile, back in the ruins of Old San Francisco, Froggo is pacing angrily while trying to come up with another plan to take over the world.

"There must be a way to rule over the humans," he growled angrily, "Thanks to the J-Teens, my army is permanently locked up!"

Baldro and the others were too busy watching their boss pace until Illry had an idea.

"I have an idea, Sire," he said, "We still have the urn."

"What urn?" Froggo asked.

"When we turned the Eight Demon Sorcerers into stone, we used an urn to take away the chi powers that half-dragon absorbed," Baldro explained.

"Brilliant, Boys!" the Prince shouted happily, "We can use the powers not only to rule the humans but Avalon as well.""

"But Avalon is ruled by Xua Wing," Mumps pointed out, "We can't get in without his permission."

"That is why we're going to use his children's chi," Froggo explained, "We can't get into Avalon, but he and his children can. Once the Demon Chi and I are one, we can gain access and overthrow Xua Wing from his throne. Then, when I am King of Avalon, every magical creature in the world will be at my command."

"Then, the humans will follow our rule!" Illry said.

"We'll become so powerful, not even the J-Teens will stop us!" Baldro said happily.

All four goblins begin to laugh hysterically.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: The Missing Talismans**

The next day, Colleen and Black were at Section 13 to discuss the plan to search for the goblins.

"I'll use the Speed Talisman to scout the city," she said, "Since goblins are more at home in rocky regions," I'll start at the forest outside town."

"I don't know, Colleen," Captain Black said, "Are we sure want to revive the Demons?"

"They're Drago's family, Captain Black. I understand if you and Jackie had a bad history with them, but like Jade said, they deserve a chance to change. Besides, we don't turn our backs on someone who needs help just because it comes from an enemy. That's what separates the bad guys from the good guys."

"You're right, Colleen. We gotta do it for the Demons."

They walked right into the vault where the talismans are being stored. Black used his keycard to open the vault; and then they both walked in. They gasped when they saw that three of the talismans went missing: the snake, rabbit, and ox.

"The Snake, Rabbit, and Ox Talismans are gone," Colleen shouted, "Who could have taken them?"

Captain Black guessed on the most obvious person who took the Talismans.

"Jade."

Colleen got out her communicator and contacted the rest of the team.

"We have an emergency, Teens," she said, "Meet me at the vault."

The J-Teens gathered at the vault. Colleen and Captain Black already told them what happened.

"How can you be sure Jade is the one who took the Talismans?" Colleen asked with doubt.

"This is the kind of thing Jade would do, Col," Drago replied, "Who else would have taken the Talismans?"

Then, Jade came in with Uncle and Jackie.

"Who took what talismans?" Jade asked.

The J-Teens were shocked to see Jade.

"Jade?" they all called.

"What?"

"Someone took the powers of invisibility, speed, and super strength," Cody said, "We thought it was you."

"I was helping Uncle with research on Demon Revival," Jade said.

"I'll look over the surveillance tapes and see who took the talismans," Captain Black said.

They have been looking over the security tapes for twenty minutes until they saw a shadowy figure approach all twelve of the talismans. They had surprised looks on their faces when the Monkey King taking the Snake, Rabbit, and Ox Talismans.

"I don't believe it," Drago said.

Moments later, they went into the Monkey King's room in Section 13. They found some books on goblins and the history of San Francisco in his room.

"Looks like the Monkey King has been doing his own research," Colleen said.

She looked at each of the books. All of the highlighted portions were on the ruins of San Francisco and goblins living in tunnel networks. Colleen realized both where the Monkey King lives and where the goblins are hiding out.

"Of course!" she said, "Goblins are more at home in places underground and with a network of tunnels, and there's only one place in San Fran like that."

"The ruins of Old San Francisco," Drago finished.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: Fight for the Chi**

Back at the ruins, Baldro was showing where he put the Chi Urn. They came across a stone that has old runes on it, serving like a combination lock. He turned two runes to the left, three runes to the right, and one rune to the left. It magically opened, showing the urn with the demon powers.

"This is where we keep the urn, Sire," Baldro said.

"Excellent, Baldro," the Prince said, "Once I absorb all the demon powers, I'll be strong enough to overpower Xua Wing and become the new ruler of the magic Realm. We'll make our attack on Avalon tonight."

They closed the magic safe and left. The Monkey King made himself visible using the Snake Talisman. He had a concerned look in his eyes.

"Now I really have to get the Chi out of here," he said to himself.

The Monkey King turned the knob on the safe the same way Baldro did and took the Urn out of it.

"Now to get the Chi to their original owners."

He ran fast using the Rabbit Talisman. Illry was walking to the safe to guard it, much to his dismay.

"As usually, I lost to Baldro in "Rock, Paper, Scissors," he complained, "Why do I always choose paper?"

When Illry got to the safe, he was shocked to see it open and the Chi Urn gone.

"The Chi Urn's gone!" he screamed.

Froggo heard him a mile away in the old saloon and became infuriated.

"What?" he roared angrily.

Baldro began to smell a familiar scent.

"Sir, we have a monkey in our midst," he stated.

Meanwhile, The Monkey King is moving at Super speed, trying to find the exit. He stopped to rest at a nearby slag mite.

"Phew! Rabbit speed can take a lot out of you," he said while catching his breath.

A shadow appears from behind him. Drago's hand taps him on the shoulder, scaring him a little. He turned and saw Drago, Ice, Colleen, and Hsi Wu.

"Guys, how'd you find me?" the Monkey King asked.

"We saw your research and figured the goblins are using the ruins of Old San Fran as their hideout," Colleen replied.

"Jackie was here before, so he told us how to get in," Drago said.

"A good thing you came down here, Drago," the Monkey King told him, "I have a surprise for you."

He shows them the Chi Urn, making Drago and the others ecstatic.

"You got the Chi Urn," Drago said happily as he held it.

"And it's a good thing I decided to go on this mission," he explained, "Froggo and his Goblin goons were gonna use the Demon Chi to gain access to Avalon and throw Xua Wing off his throne the hard way."

"Then we better get the Chi out of here and fast," Colleen said seriously.

The five friends were about to make a break for it when Froggo and the Goblin Trio appeared using magic and blocked their only way out.

"You're not going anywhere!" baldro yelled, "Now hand over that urn!"

"Never!" the Monkey King yelled.

The Monkey King throws the three talismans to Colleen, Hsi Wu, and Ice. Colleen takes the Rabbit Talismans; Ice takes the Snake; and Hsi Wu takes the Ox. Drago got his fire power ready as his hands were already flamed up.

"Get the Urn out of here, Monkey," Drago said, "We'll buy you some time."

The Monkey King made a run for it. Baldro was about to run after him when, but Colleen blocked his way at Super Speed.

"Going somewhere, Baldro?" she smirked.

Baldro tried to club her, but Colleen literally ran circles around him, causing him to faint from dizzy spells. Mumps tried to grab Ice, but he activated the Snake Talisman and went invisible. Mumps looked around for him, but he felt an invisible Ice beating him soundly. Mumps was knocked to the cave floor. Illry stood ready to fight Hsi Wu, but he activated the Ox and punched a rock into a million pieces with one touch, making Illry scared.

"Uh…never mind," he said nervously.

Drago stood ready to fight Froggo. He unleashed his fire breath on him, but he jumps it by teleporting. He reappears behind Drago and throws him to the cave wall, knocking him out cold.

"Drago!" Colleen called out as she, Ice and Hsi Wu ran to him.

"A special trick I learned during my imprisonment," Froggo boasted, "Now if you excuse me, I have a monkey to chase after."

Froggo teleported out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: Demon Chi on the Loose**

Back in the caves, the Monkey King is still making a run for it with the Chi Urn. He suddenly saw a cave that has light.

"There's the way out," he said with excitement.

Suddenly, Froggo appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him.

"End of the line, Monkey," he said angrily, "Now hand over the urn!"

"Forget it, Frogface!" Monkey talked back.

"Why the interest in the chi? It's not like you need it."

The Monkey King changed into an "Al Capone" character with a gangster hat and suit

"Forget it, Copper! You can't make me talk, See! I ain't no stool pigeon!"

Froggo high kicks the urn out of the Monkey King's arms and catches it in mid-air. Then, Drago shows up and jumps Froggo from behind. Both were struggling against each other for the urn.

"Let go of the urn, you half-breed halfwit!" Froggo yelled.

"Never!" shouted Drago.

Both kept pulling the urn on each end. Suddenly, the urn slips out of their fingers, fell into the air, and then fell to the ground. The fall caused it to crack on one side. The crack got bigger and glowed as it did. Everything began to rumble. Ice, Colleen, and Hsi Wu came back and saw what's happening to the urn

"That urn gonna blow Yo!" Ice screamed.

"Duck and cover" Drago screamed.

The five got behind some huge rocks and covered their head. Drago and Colleen were holding onto each other. The Chi Urn vibrated harder and harder as the crack turned into a million cracks. Froggo formed a force field and covered his head as well. The Chi Urn suddenly exploded into a million pieces. Eight beams of different colored lights (blue, light green, red, yellow, dark green, brown, black, and orange) zipped out of the urn, flew up to the ceiling, and to the sky above San Fran. Then, they scattered in different directions. Ice, Hsi Wu, and Monkey came out from behind when it was all over. Drago was trembling while still holding onto Colleen.

"Drago, you can let go now," Colleen said.

Drago opened his eye and let go of Colleen fast while he blushed. Froggo growled angrily and disappeared in a puff of smoke literally.

Later, they reported back to Section 13, where Captain Black, Xua Wing, and the others are waiting. Drago already explained to them about what happened.

"So much for the Demons' Revival," jade said with disappointment.

"Now my father and the rest of the family will never wake up," Drago said with a sad sigh, "Guess it's all over."

Uncle smack Drago with his fingers.

"Ow!" Drago exclaimed as he rubbed his head.

"Not over, Drago," Uncle said, "It is only beginning."

""What?" the J-Teens said with confused looks on their faces.

"The Urn that contained the chi may have been destroyed, but the Demon Chi cannot," Daolon Wong explained, "However, without a vessel to contain the Chi, they have scattered to the winds."

"You mean by breaking the Urn, Drago and Froggo started the Demon Chi hunt all over again? Cool," Ice said.

"But where did the Chi go?" Cody asked.

"With no vessels like the Demons or the Urn, the Demon Chi will return to the very first things they were contained in: the Symbols of the Eight Immortals," Daolon Wong explained

"But the Eight Immortals are long gone," Colleen stated, "Their symbols are history."

"As such, they will be drawn to objects that contain traces of chi that once belong to the Eight Immortals. Objects of pure power that serve as the Yin to the Demons' Yang," Uncle said.

"So there's still a chance to restore Drago's family?" Jade asked happily.

"Unless Froggo and his minions gain the Chi first, which makes your quest all the more vital," Xua Wing said, "If he gains control of Avalon, dark magic will rain over the earth."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8: Heart of the Dragon**

Later that evening, Drago was on Avalon to see his father, aunts, and uncles. He was looking at his father while having his hand on his revival egg.

"Very soon, you'll be awake, Dad," he said softly, "Then, we'll be a family again."

Then, Daolon Wong came in.

"I thought I might find you here, Young Dragon," he said, "Your father may take longer than the rest of the family. A piece of him is missing. Even if we recover his chi, he won't wake up unless he's fully complete."

Drago suddenly remembered the rock he kept since the adventure started. He took it out of his pocket and placed it against his father's egg. The rock sunk into the egg and floated toward Shendu's chest. After that, it absorbed into where his heart is.

"Right into the heart of your father, Drago," Daolon Wong said with a smile.

As they both left together, Shendu, although unconscious, smiled a little and muttered "Drago", happy to know his son still cares for him and the family.


End file.
